This invention relates to a novel and improved method for adhering a platform to the external surface of a cathode-ray tube, and to the novel product of this method. The platform is employed for mounting one or more components in prescribed positions with respect to the tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,185 issued Jan. 15, 1974, to T. M. Sharder describes a cathode-ray tube having a platform adhered directly to the external surface of the funnel portion of the tube. The platform is used to mount the deflection yoke in a desired position with respect to the tube. The Shrader patent suggests that the platform may be adhered to the tube surface with either a solidified thermoplastic adhesive such as paraffin or a commercially-available hot-melt adhesive; or an irreversibly-hardened or cured adhesive such as an epoxy resin. As used herein a thermoplastic adhesive is one that is reversibly hardened by physical action; that is, solidified by cooling and liquified by heating. A cured adhesive is one that is irreversibly solidified by chemical reaction.
A thermoplastic adhesive has the advantage that it can be cooled and solidified rapidly permitting relatively fast rates of assembly. However, a thermoplastic adhesive has the disadvantage of slight plastic flow over relatively long periods of tube operation. Also, it is temperature sensitive requiring special considerations during assembly of the platform to the tube and during subsequent handling and usage. An irreversibly-hardened or cured adhesive has the advantages of greater strength and rigidity after curing and relative temperature insensitivity during assembly of the platform to the tube and during subsequent handling and usage. However, an irreversibly-hardened adhesive takes relatively long time periods to cure requiring considerable storage space and handling during assembly.